1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device such as a mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and a tablet PC, and particularly to a mobile terminal device having a scroll function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the mobile terminal device such as the mobile phone, a scroll function is provided to sequentially display recorded images on a display.
For example, a user scrolls the recorded images in order to browse a desired image. Therefore, the user may search the image, which is not displayed on the display, from the plurality of recorded images.
However, in scroll processing, when the plurality of images are stored, it is necessary to frequently perform a scroll operation in order to search the desired image, and it may be difficult to search the desired image.